coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8476 (24th September 2014)
Plot Jason has moved into Eva's flat but he finds it crowded and promises to find them a place of their own. Liz is getting nervous about visiting Jim and admits to Steve where she is going. She has to tell him about Peter being beaten up and he blames himself. Jim taunts Peter that Liz is visiting him but that he doesn't get visits from Carla. He threatens Peter that he might be on his wing after he's found guilty at the trial. Michael rebooks his doctor's appointment. Tony gives Todd £50 and tells him to leave Weatherfield. Lloyd and Andrea are annoyed to see Neil in the cafe. Andrea tries a different tactic - being nice to him, and Lloyd joins in. Kevin returns with Jack and is welcomed by the family. Liz visits Jim and tells him to leave Peter alone. He feigns innocence but finally agrees when she asks him to do the right thing - but at a price. Neil tells Andrea he knows what she's doing but it won't work - he's going to be her shadow until she sees the error of her ways. Jim wants regular visits from Liz and blackmails her with a threat of further violence towards Peter. He has to stop her walking out and tells her how the pressure of losing his family has got to him. She reluctantly agrees but tells him the deal is off if anything else happens to Peter. Lloyd gives Michael time off work for any medical treatment. Michael tells Eileen she shouldn't give up on her family. Kevin tells Tim he and Sally haven't anything to worry about from him. A drunken Todd buys vodka in the Corner Shop and abuses Sophie and Michael. Eileen overhears him and orders him home. Jim tells Peter he's off the hook and he's to tell Deirdre. Sean and Eileen tell Todd some home truths and Eileen orders him to go. Liz keeps her arrangement with Jim from Tony and Steve. Todd sobers up and apologises but Eileen is unrepentant and he leaves, bags in hand. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox and Jaxon Beswick *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Loading bay *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell and visiting room Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 26th March 2014. *First appearance of Kevin Webster since 18th April 2014 as Michael Le Vell took a break in order to successfully deal with alcohol and drug addictions. *First credited appearance of Jaxon & Maddox Beswick as Jack Webster. *A prison officer is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen decides to give Todd one last chance; Liz asks Jim to leave Peter alone for Ken and Deirdre's sake; and Tim agrees to go for a pint with Kevin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes